Merryweather Security
Merryweather Security Consulting is a private military company and security contractor featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Divisions There appears to be two divisions of Merryweather Security. Like Gruppe 6, the first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling properties in marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. The second division is a paramilitary force equipped and trained for high-risk operations; this division is comprised primarily of former military servicemen, possibly Special Forces. The US Goverment employs this division as a courior service and it is implied the FIB and IAA use them as hired back up. Role in GTA V Sometime before the game's start, Merryweather is cleared by the American government to begin operating on US soil, both in service of the government and of other organizations in the private sector. Throughout the game, Merryweather suffers many problematic setbacks at the hands of the game's main protagonists, particularly those of Trevor Philips. During the game, Merryweather has one of the experimental weapons they were guarding for the US government stolen; one of their planes, which was carrying millions of dollars in weaponry, hijacked and taken down; one of their courier trains, carrying millions of dollars worth of priceless artifacts, derailed; dozens of their men killed at a massive shootout in the Kortz Center; several men killed after an unsuccessful house invasion, dozens of their men killed while unsuccesfully attempting to stop a heist at the Union Depository Building and (depending on the player's choice) one of their chief board members kidnapped, stuffed into a car, and rolled off a cliff. By the end of the main storyline, Merryweather's reputation is in shambles after so many catastrophic failures, causing several of their regular clients to drop them from their payroll, including the US government. After losing the government contract, Merryweather loses clearance to operate on American soil and is forced to shut down several operations they'd started in the country, costing them millions of dollars. Known Members ;Members * Don Percival - Founder/CEO * Devin Weston - Major Shareholder ;Associates * Molly Schultz (Formerly) * Franklin Clinton (Formerly) * Michael De Santa (Formerly) * Trevor Philips (Formerly) * Lamar Davis (Formerly) * Online Player Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Scouting the Port * The Merryweather Heist * Minor Turbulence * Derailed * The Wrap Up * Meltdown * The Big Score * The Third Way (Wiped out after this mission) ;GTA Online * A Titan of a Job * Dry Docking * Teaser Trailer * Show Me the Monet * Chemical Extraction * American Exports * Docks to Stock * Docks to Stock II * Stocks and Scares GTA Online In Grand Theft Auto Online, players can call and hire Merryweather operatives for various reasons. *'Ammo Drop' $1000. Merryweather will drop an ammo crate, which will add some ammo to the gun that you're holding when you pick the crate up. *'Backup Helicopter' $5000 (Rank 20). Calls for a Buzzard helicopter to fly in and eliminate hostile players and other enemies. It will circle around the character for a while until it leaves. *'Boat Pickup' $250 (Rank 25). *'Helicopter Pickup' $1000 (Rank 30). Calls for a private Maverick to land at the player's location. Works like a taxi. The player can choose to kill the helicopter pilot and steal the Maverick instead. *'Call Mercenaries' $7500 (Rank 35). Calls for mercenaries to track and eliminate a player. They will appear as 4 armed operatives driving a Mesa and will continue coming until the player is dead. Should they not succeed, a full refund is then given to the contractor. If the target enters his appartment, mercenaries will stop attacking him. *'Airstrike' $12500 (Rank 50). After the payment is received, the player will be requested to drop a flare before the Jet arrives. If the player goes underground or doesn't drop the flare before the jet flies overhead, the jet will return to the base, though with no refund given. Vehicles Merryweather's fleet of vehicles include: *Canis Mesas modified to be more capable off-road. *Karin Dilettantes used as patrol vehicles in the Port of Los Santos, Davis Quartz, and Vinewood Hills. *Buzzards *Mavericks *Nagasaki Dinghys. *At least one Cargo Plane. *Mammoth Patriots. (online only) Trivia *Merryweather is a parody of Academi, formerly known as Blackwater, a private military company infamous for alleged human rights violations during the Iraq War. Like Academi, Merryweather had changed its name following an incident that resulted in negative public relations. *Devin Weston apparently owns 11% of Merryweather. If the player chooses the "Deathwish" ending and kills Weston, Don Percival buys out the majority of Weston's stock in the company. *Throughout the story, Trevor makes references to Merryweather as the "New World Order's" private army and part of the Illuminati. Their emblem, the owl, is also a reference to the Illuminati and the Bohemian Grove conspiracy. In fact, when listening to private conversations with LSPD officers, they discuss the possibility of Merryweather eventually replacing them as law enforcement in the city. *On their official website, a map of the World shows Merryweather has several operations and bases across the continents in locations such as Asia, Africa, Europe, North and South America as well as the Middle East. *They will occasionally show up in gang attacks on GTA Online. *In GTA Online, they will temporarily suspend services if the player has recently been hostile towards them, i.e. kill them in gang attacks. However, they will not suspend services if you kill them during missions.( i.e. A Titan of a Job , Dry Docking, etc.) *In GTA Online, calling the Helicopter Pickup allows players to rappel out of the helicopter when it comes to stop if the helicopter is hovering in a suitable position, similar to how NOOSE teams may deploy from Police Mavericks. *It's unknown if Merryweather makes a reference to a Grand Theft Auto III radio station Double Clef FM host Morgan Merryweather. It maybe unlikely though. Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Military Gallery MerryweatherVehicle-GTAV.jpg|Merryweather Security Patrol unit. Merry Weather sign-GTA V.jpg|Merryweather trespassing sign. (NOTE: Not full sign) Merry Weather-GTA Online.png|Merryweather operatives in tactical gear Dead Merryweather soldier.jpg|Dead Merryweather operative Merryweather soldier standing guard.jpg|Merryweather operative guarding submarine in Elysian Island Dead Merryweather soldiers.jpg|Two dead Merryweather operatives Dead Merryweather officer.jpg|Dead Merryweather operative Merryweather soldier.jpg|Merryweather operative with clipboard at the submarine base in Elysian Island Merryweather Personal 1.jpg|Merryweather Operative Merryweather Personal 2.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 2 Merryweather Personal 3.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 3 Merryweather Personal 4.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 4 de:Merryweather Security Consulting Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Military